Warrior's Holidays
by Commander Nightmare
Summary: This is the holidays we celebrate,only in Warriors!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I decided to write a story of the holidays in Warriors. Comment to tell me what you think!**

A cat was sitting by the shore of the moonlit lake,listening to the gentle lapping of the silver water. The moonlight shifted and the cat was revealed to be appeared to be deep in thought from the glazed look in his amber eyes. Brambleclaw wanted to give a gift to Squirrelflight for loving and trusting him even though he was the son of Tigerstar. He then remembered a story about Two-legs that Purdy had told him. Purdy had said that Two-legs give each other gifts at the end of the first moon of leaf-bare. At the time Brambleclaw thought that was silly,but now it sounded great. Brambleclaw got up and padded toward camp to sleep. Tomorrow he would look for the perfect gift.

The next day Brambleclaw remembered that he was deputy,which meant that he had to assign patrols. At long last he was able to escape to look for a present for Squirrelflight. Nothing that he found was perfect enough for ,shells,pine needles,nothing! He stopped his search only to eat a scrawny mouse,then continued on. When the sky was growing dark he saw a glint of something shiny. Pawing away the dead leaves,he uncovered links that looked like ice. On the ice links,a shining stone layed. It must be one of the things that male Two-legs gave to female Two-legs! Brambleclaw wanted to give it to Squirrelflight,but the stench was disgusting! Brambleclaw sighed. Another day of failure. With his tail drooping,he walked back to camp.

After days of not finding anything,Brambleclaw was giving up. This was his last search. If he didn't find anything,he would miss Two-leg gift giving time. There would be no gifts for Squirrelflight to tell her how much he loved her. He was padding in the forest when he stepped on something hard. When he looked down,there was a pale brown thing was sticking in the leaves. He pulled it out and it was a cat! The little wooden cat looked distinctly like Squirrelflight. Maybe it was a gift from Starclan! He picked it up gently and bounded toward camp,not noticing an old Two-leg,with graying hair,smiling at him,saying,"Merry Christmas." Brambleclaw was so happy that he didn't notice the stream in front of him. He tripped over a root and the wooden cat sailed into the stream.

"No!" howled Brambleclaw as it was swept away to the lake. His present was gone,his beautiful gift. Why hadn't he been more careful? He should have watched for the root! His day was ruined. His perfect day. Why Starclan? Why me? Brambleclaw's head drooped as he slowly padded toward the camp. For the next few days,he lagged behind on patrols. Squirrelflight got worried and sent him to the medicine den,where Leafpool could find nothing wrong. He did his duties half-heartedly and spent his free time moping in camp.

When he was done assigning patrols,Squirrelflight came up to him."Let's go on a walk." she said as soon as he sent Mousepaw,Spiderleg and Thornclaw on hunting patrol. He nodded and dragged himself out of camp. Once they reached the middle of the forest,Squirrelflight stopped and turned to stare at him. "What's wrong?" she demanded."All you've been doing is mope around camp.I'm worried about you." Brambleclaw sighed. It was time to tell her."I was looking for a gift to tell you how much I love you. I found the perfect wooden cat on the ground and decided to give it to you. When I was going back to camp,I tripped and it landed intothe stream. It's gone now." he stared at his blaze in Squirrelflight's eyes faded,replacing with concern."Your sad because you don't have a persent for me? Brambleclaw,I don't need a gift. My gift is your love." Brambleclaw's eyes brightened,"Really?" "Really." purred Squirrelflight. And they sat,watching the lake with their tails twined. The perfect day ever.

**Aww,the ending is sweet. I'll post when I get at least one review,ok?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I'd like to say thank you to the people who reviewed. It gave me energy to write,seeing how much you liked it. Also,you can comment ideas to me if you want. Whitewing is celebrating Mother's Day and Father's Day.**

Two cats were sitting by the lake with their tails twined. Far away,their fur was black,but up close they were recognized as Cloudtail and Brightheart. The two lovers didn't notice their daughter peeking at them through the bushes. Whitewing wanted to give her loving parents a gift. To thank them for her well-being. Whitewing thought about giving them something she found. Maybe a shining rock or seashell. Whitewing began to get excited. She would find a gift,no matter what. Tomorrow would be the start of her hunt.

When Whitewing woke up,she was called on patrols. Whitewing sighed and went on border patrol,keeping a lookout for things to give to Cloudtail and Brightheart. She found nothing special and went home on border patrol feeling like a failure. In the nighttime, she snuck out of camp to escape patrols. Whitewing had heard rumors that Riverclan collected pretty shells and put them in their dens. The shells would sparkle in the sunlight,making the den beautiful. She decided to go to Riverclan to ask for some. It would make a good present for Cloudtail and Brightheart. Whitewing quietly padded toward Riverclan territory. She didn't know where the camp was,so she spent until moonhigh looking for it. When she smell Riverclan scent really strong,she knew she was there.

Whitewing took a deep breath and padded toward the camp entrance,disgusted by the wet,mushy ground. A young tom was guarding the entrance. He growled and mewed,"What do you want?" Whitewing answered boldly,"I wish to see Mistystar." The tom growled again and sneered,"Follow me. If there's any funny business,then your dead." Whitewing nodded wordlessly and followed the tom into the leader's den. Mistystar's eyes opened as soon as they came in."Beetlewhisker,why did you bring a Thunderclan cat into camp?" she mewed tiredly. Beetlewhisker said importantly,"She wants to speak with you." Mistystar sighed."Beetlewhisker,leave. She and I will speak." Beetlewhisker nodded and padded back to his guard spot. Whitewing took a deep breath,and said,"Do you have any shells?" Mistystar blinked."Shells" she repeated. "Yes,shells."

Mistystar blinked again."Why do you need shells?" she asked. Whitewing answered slowly,"Well,I want to give a gift to Cloudtail and Brightheart to thank them for my well-being. But I couldn't find anything on Thunderclan territory. Then I remembered the rumor that Riverclan collected shells and I thought it would be a nice gift to them." Mistystar slowly got up and stretched,taking her time. She finally padded out of her den and flicked her tail at Whitewing,saying,"Follow me." Whitewing nodded and bounded out of the den.

Riverclan camp was much like Thunderclan's. Cat's were bustling around,going on patrols and eating. Queens were watching their kits play,and warning them when they got too close to a warrior. As soon as she stepped out,warriors gave her hostile glares and queens pulled their kits away from her. Mistystar ignored it,and continued to pad toward the camp entrance. Whitewing followed,surprised by the quickness of the old cat. Eventually Mistystar stopped in front of a stream. Whitewing gasped with wonder. In the stream was gorgeous shells,some half hidden in the sand and pebbles. Nevertheless,they still sparkled beautifully.

Whitewing inmmediately began to look for the perfect shells. She singled out a pretty milky white one for Brightheart,and a blueish white one for Cloudtail. Whitewing wondered how she was supposed to get them out. She dipped her paw into the water and shrank back when they made contact. Embarrassed,she turned toward Mistystar. The leader's eyes sparkled with amusement as Whitewing asked,"Er,how do get them out?" Mistystar,with a hint of laughter in her voice,mewed,"Why don't you figure it out yourself?" Whitewing clawed the ground in frustration. How am I supposed to get the shells! She thought. Finally she mustered enough courage to dip her head into the stream to grab them. Focusing on the white one,she plunged her head into the water and blindly grabbed for it. Finally she felt a shell between her teeth. With her lungs aching,she pulled her head out of the water,gasping for breath. She dropped the shell to take a closer look at it.

It was a beautiful shell. It was a creamy white,with distinct gray stripes. A perfect shell for Brightheart. Taking a deep breath,she dipped her head into the clear water. This time,she couldn't find it in time and had to come up for breath 2 times. The blueish white shell refused to be picked out. Whitewing decided to try a new tactic. Sticking her paw into the water,she unsheathed her claws and scooped the shell out. It flew into the air and landed on the bank. Whitewing hurried over to check for damage. The shell was fine,but it had some mud on it. Whitewing hurriedly washed it and picked them up to bring them back to camp.

Fortunately the clan was just waking up when she got back. In the forest,she cleansed her pelt of the smell of Riverclan and caught some prey so it didn't look suspicious. When she finished her patrols,she asked Brightheart and Cloudtail to go on a walk. Looking a bit stunned,they agreed. When they got to the lake,Whitewing turned around and mewed," Cloudtail,Brightheart,I have a gift for you." Whitewing set down the shells and pushed them with her paw to each of them. Brightheart's eye was filled with shock and love. "Oh,Whitewing,I love it!" Brightheart mewed. Cloudtail nodded in agreement,his eyes wide with surprise. Whitewing mewed doubtfully,"You'll probably lose it." Brightheart mewed reproachfully," No! We'll treasure them forever until the day we die." Whitewing's eyes widened happily,"Really?" Cloudtail found his voice and purred,"Really,this is the best gift ever."


End file.
